This invention is an improvement on the QUICK MULTIPLE ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR disclosed in Swenson U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,369 and Swenson U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,875. In the above-referenced Swenson patents, one or more connection chambers has mounted therein a shaped surface projecting into the connection chamber and a threaded surface associated therewith. A coacting clamping member is associated with the connection chamber and each clamping member has a threaded portion which is threadably engageable with the threaded surface of the connection chamber and has a complementary tapered surface which is complementary to the tapered surface on the conductive member. Stranded conductive wires are passed through the hollow clamping member and splayed on the conical or taper-shaped surface of the metal conductor. The relative rotation between the housing member and the clamping member causes the threads to reduce the distance and clamp the bare ends of the splayed wire between the conical surfaces.
According to the present invention, a no-crimp electrical connector for connecting stranded wire to an end terminal includes a conductive end terminal having an integral bullet-shaped wire splaying end and an end terminal end. The end terminal end may be a closed loop (a ring), a spade-type terminal, a clamp-type terminal such as are used on battery posts and the like. A hollow internally threaded female connector member is secured to the conductive end terminal and houses the bullet-shaped wire splaying end. A male connector member has an externally threaded surface for threaded engagement with the internally threaded female connector member, has a throughbore, the throughbore having a first portion which is conically shaped to define a wire clamping space for receiving splayed wire ends which have been splayed by the bullet-shaped end and, upon relative rotation between the male and female connector members, the splayed wire end is clamped securely to the conductive integral bullet-shaped wire splaying end and hence electrically connected to the end terminal device.
Thus, the object of the invention is to provide an improved no-crimp electrical connector for connecting stranded electrical wire to an end terminal. Solid wire in the lower gauges may also be connected using the invention.